


RE:ONI starting in another world as an oni

by Emiliaisbestgirl



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliaisbestgirl/pseuds/Emiliaisbestgirl
Summary: Rem stared at Subaru suspiciously, she gazed at the neon orange originating from his forehead, and surprise immediately overtook her features."so, esteemed guest, you're an oni too?"
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	RE:ONI starting in another world as an oni

Chapter 1

Walking out of his house for the first time in days. Subaru flinched at the bright lights of the cars that sent a gust of the freezing air towards by just passing by, The jacket that he wore did little to help him though as he still felt the bitter wind hit him.

He rubbed his eyes and gazed at both sides of the road and walked across towards the convenience store and parted the glass doors. Subaru lazily moved towards the food and drinks section of the shop as his footsteps echoed through the porcelain building.

Subaru grazed his finger over the products while passing and opened the door of a refrigerator with his foot and grabbed a drink and some chips from a nearby shelf. 

“ that’ll be 363 yen” Subaru searched around in his wallet getting out the money.

Subaru walked outside the glowing store and stood alone on the street, feeling an irritation in his eyes he rubbed his eyelid and when opened them a bright light infiltrated his sight. Subaru’s eyes widened in shock and his body froze in curiosity. He went into shock and then realized what happened as he marveled

“HAVE I BEEN TRANSPORTED INTO ANOTHER WORLD"

Many gazes fell on him and puzzled on what he meant but settled as dismissing him as some crazy.

Subaru strode through the streets in thankful bliss that there really was a parallel world and he lucky enough to get into one. A throb from my head spiked when the street got a bit noisy. He complained about it with a contemplating tone.

“Damn I guess I didn’t think of some kind of repercussion of going to another world, anyways time to enjoy my new life as some kind of overpowered character”

“Someone help that girl!”

screamed a reptilian while gazing towards a child trying to pick up her fallen toy in the middle of an intersection.

Subaru’s eyes glowed with a glint of anticipation.

“Alright this must be where I use my first spell, HAAAAA”

A knight rolled towards the girl on road grabbing her right before certain injury by a dragon-led carriage. The crowd cheered with admiration and relief.  
“Way to go!”

“Thank you and good job”

Subaru’s posture returned to a more disappointed one.

“I guess I’m not ready to use magic yet”

Subaru kept walking along the street glancing side to side, he saw some demi-humans and some armor merchants and settling his sight on some apples.

‘Finally something familiar’

his gaze shifted to the sign next to it and saw some kind of unfamiliar language.

“Hey boy, those are some weird clothes. Are you traveling?”

Subaru shifted his sight from the apples to a well-built green-haired man with a long leaf sticking out of his mouth like some kind of tooth-pick. Subaru pointed at the apples in the well-made basket.

“What are these?”

The apple salesman let a bit of confusion show on his face but it quickly passed.

“Those are appa’s”

Subaru gave a nod and was relieved that they could understand what he was saying, as his adventure would be over before it even started if he spoke a foreign language. Subaru reached into his pocket shuffling around to get his yen. He stretched his hand forward with the yen outstretched and the green-haired man’s face scrunched up in displeasure.

“Huh? what kind of money is that cause you can’t use that stuff in Lugunica, so that means you’re flat broke, right”

“Oh, so that’s not used here”

a distressed look overtook Subarus features. Judging by what Subaru just said the appa guy was quite annoyed and then shook Subaru, reprimanding him while he did.

“Get outta here! Don’t interfere with my business!”

Subaru walked around dispirited. The blistering sun of what he now knew was Lugunica relentlessly burning the back of his neck.

‘There’s no other way, I’ll just have to go around gathering information first’ 

Subaru thought while passing by multiple demihumans and walked straight into a clay building, hopefully, to ask around for info about where he was.

“AHHHHHH” 

Screamed the multiple female demihumans gathered in the bathroom, one sprinted forward and slapped Subaru straight in the face sending flashes of pain through him and he sprinted out of the bathroom in a daze while being chased out by the witnesses because of his invasion.

‘How was I supposed to know that was a women’s bathroom, it’s not like I can read anything in this city’

Subaru lowered himself to sit at the base of the fountain as he spiraled into a monologue.

‘Wait, usually in games you can get a lot of general information at a tavern as well quests’

Subaru shifted while looking for any taverns and spotted a sign with a mug with foam leaking out of it hanging from above a door. He walked in, his eyes adjusted to light while sets of eyes simultaneously settled on him, Including the lizard man behind the table, who was presumably the bar owner.

“This place is for demihumans only, sorry kid”

Subaru faced the other way to walk out only to be met with a massive lizard seizing him and pushing him outside causing him to trip on the grey bricks that laid the pathway, sending him plummeting through the crisp air towards the blue glistening water. 

An orange and grey tracksuit laid upon a wood crate as water dripped from it, only for the shards of water to fall into the cracks in the alleyway. Subaru threw his arms up into the arms into the air from where sat on the worn steps of the alley.

“Is this really how it’s supposed to be, Wasn't I summoned to a parallel world, come on! where is my Excalibur, where is my cute girl that summoned me!”

Pain reverberated through Subaru’s nerves and he doubled over in pain while clutching his forehead in absolute agony. The side effects of the world swap exploded in intensity.

“God damn it, that hurt!”

“Hey kid hand over all you have, unless that is you want to get gutted”

Subaru looked up but was still clutching his head from the painful ache originating from the middle of his forehead. He moved his head to glare at the origin of the voice. with annoyance brimming in his eyes and was met to the underwhelming sight of a short person with a red coat and a bowl cut, a large man that had a white cloth tied in a head accessory, and in the middle of the trio was a lanky fellow with chains hanging from his wrist and he had a slightly longer than usual tongue hanging from his mouth.

“For my first encounter, you guys look pathetic. I hope you at least give me some XP”

Subaru rushed forwards sending a roundhouse kick that sent the short mugger flying into the brick wall of the alley causing a dent in the loose bricks. The large mugger launched forward attempting a sucker punch but it was not executed fast enough, taking the opportunity, Subaru dodged easily and gripped the over-extended arm, and twisted the man’s skin.

“Take this punk!” 

The lanky mugger swept Subaru’s leg from under him, sending him spiraling through the air and smacking his head on the concrete leaving him in a stunned state while looking up at two figures above him.

“Mess with us and you die scum”

He telegraphed a kick towards Subaru skull landing with a crude thud only to be followed by a rain of kicks hitting his stomach instantly winding Subaru. Through the daze, he saw a golden harried silhouette covered by the sun jumping from side to side of the alleyway using their momentum to carry out of sight. Subaru scrunched his face in humiliation at the realization that they wouldn’t come to help him and that he needed help

‘Damn it, I should be reaping the rewards of beating these lumps of XP right now but this game’s difficulty scaling is broken and because of that I’m getting the shit kicked out of me. Where is every isekai character stater kit, with some OP weapon, cool armor, and some cute girl that summoned me’

“I’m in a hurry but I can’t ignore what’s going on here, step away from that civilian or else”

The lanky one looked up from his victim and his face morphed into one of displeasure that someone had interrupted him. He flaunted the two daggers at his side raising them to point at her. 

“And what are you going to do to put up a fight against us” he panned around with daggers pointing them to the vicinity of his partners in crime.

The silver-haired woman had pale porcelain skin that seemingly glowed in the sunlight and a dress that looked like it was made from the finest velvet. The mysterious figure raised her hand with a glistening piece of ice solidifying in front of her hand. The ice ball danced in the air and flung forward as some invisible force pitched it and the frozen projectile sent itself into the small robber’s jaw easily breaking something and knocking him unconscious.

The two remaining robbers stared in awe with the display of magic that was used and shifting their aggression towards the new figure that bathed in the light with a righteous determination aimed at remaining enemies.

“I suggest that you Criminals leave this place at once”

The two darted their eyes from side to side taking a good look at their current predicament and trying to figure out whether they should pick this fight. The lanky man darted his eyes looking for some way to get an advantage in this downhill battle against the magic-wielding woman that stormed in and nearly ended the battle in moments with a devastating ice attack that flipped the encounter on its head. Sweat dripped from the knife-wielding maniac’s face and impacted on the mossy, stone floor that had specs of blood spread across from the beating that Subaru received.

Subaru looked to his savior, and he was absolutely relieved that the robbers were about to be beaten but winced in pain from the many bruises, grazes, and cuts he got from the beat down, but nothing even compared to the stunning pain radiating from his forehead. It was like a bunch of maggots were on fire and trying to eat his skin from the inside. A grunt tore from his throat trying to voice his absolute agony Subaru was trying to endure.

The grunt rang throughout the deserted alleyway bringing Subaru’s presence back into the spotlight. The lanky man grinned maliciously, displaying his ugly cruelty. He darted to Subaru’s prone body in a burst of speed and grabbed and Subaru’s body lifting him into a position to stand and quickly put a knife up against his bare throat. dancing the used blade across the air above his throat then suddenly brung it down, drawing a line of blood.

“Don’t fucking move or else I'll cut his throat and then yours"

The enchanting magic-user froze, not daring to breathe lest it pushed him to follow through with his threat.

"That's better now, drop all your valuables"

"Goddamnit my head hurts, could you put me down"

The man glanced down shooting Subaru an agitated glare while pressing the blade deeper into his skin.

"Stay quiet scum"

The silver-haired beauty edged closer to the lanky man while trying to silently prepare a spell behind her back.

"I said if you move he dies, I follow through with my threats"

He placed his hand on Subaru's forehead while moving Subaru's head up revealing his defenseless neck.

"Arghhhhh"

Subarus' world was only pain. It felt like hot magma was burning through his skull, eviscerating bones, muscles, and flesh.

From Subaru’s forehead came blood spaying into the palm of his captor, only for it to evaporate by the energy released from his forehead. A spike of orange neon erupted from Subaru's forehead, its brightness would compare to staring at the sun. Blood and ash poured from his captor’s hand in a visceral release, like as if an old damn finally broke.

“AHHHHHHHH, FUCKING HELL”

The man stepped back grasping at his hand while agony was emerging on his face. He lifted his hand, gazing through the red-painted hole that still poured with blood. The man shook, his hand quivering with fear and pain.

“What the hell did you do you...you monster.”

The man cautiously reached for his knife with his only operating hand. The ragged and worn edge raised in the air and directed its point at Subaru. The robber rushed towards Subaru while near slipping on the moss-coated stone of the alley. When he was only five feet away from Subaru he disappeared. Suddenly the lanky man’s eyes reflected an orange and black blur, his eyes widening in surprise at the sheer wind generated by the blur passing by him. He lowered his knife while his gaze searched the alleyway in front of him while seeing no sign of the jacket-wearing coward. He glanced down and brung the knife up to his chest in a defensive stance.

The sunlight caught on his knife, catching his attention and keeping his lingering gaze on the blade, and within he caught a reflection of a figure raising a fist above their head while their mad eyes and an excited grin were illuminated by two bright neon orange horns that brimmed with energy, casting shadows across the alleyway. The orange-horned fiend spoke while his grin reached his eyes.

“Got you”

The fist landed, sending ripples across flesh and bone. The man crashed into the wall causing spittle to fly out of his mouth as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He slumped against the ruined wall with his head hung low. The state of unconsciousness that the man was in was clear for all to see. 

Natsuki Subaru crouched low as his eyes locked on the white-haired figure. He maintained a Chesire smile while he inspected the body of the man.

“No, fight?”

He looked up to the girl and pointed lazily.

“Fight?”

Her movement shifted as she took up a fighting pose. She lifted a green crystal while speaking gently into it. She heard a crunch and her eyes snapped back to the wild fiend only to see kicked-up dust and cracks on the floor. A satisfied voice called out from above her.

“Fight”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hoped you liked the fic. let me know in the comments what days you want me to update so then it can best suit you guys. please give also provide me with some constructive criticism. have a good day.


End file.
